A spectrum of modeling platforms and options exist today for engineers, managers, developers and other professionals. In the case of engineering, medical, technical, financial, and other advanced modeling resources, a range of platforms are available for users interested in setting up, running and maintaining financial modeling systems. For example, organizations interested in relatively sophisticated modeling applications, such as geophysical models for detecting oil reserves or other geologic features or equity market analysis based on Black-Sholes option pricing models, a company or other organization may choose to install advanced modeling software on mainframe-class computers to run those classes of models and obtain various projections, reports, and other results. Such mainframe-level or other large-scale installations, however, can involve costs on the order of millions of dollars or more, and may require the full time attention of highly skilled professionals, including programmers and managers with advanced training. As a consequence, putting a mainframe-based modeling operation into place may not be practical or possible for many organizations or users.
On the other end of the spectrum, managers, engineers and others may employ widely available entry-level applications to capture operational data and attempt to develop predictive models for engineering, financial, medial, and other applications. That class of applications can include, for example, consumer or business-level spreadsheet, database, or data visualization programs for technical, financial, and other purposes. For instance, a manager of a manufacturing facility may use a commercially available spreadsheet application to enter production numbers, schedules, and other details of that site. However, attempting to extract useful modeling outputs from those classes of applications can be difficult or impossible. For one, spreadsheet, database, and other widely available applications are typically built to produce reports based on already existing data, but not to generate modeling outputs or objects that represent predictive outputs or scenarios. For another, existing spreadsheet, database, and other applications typically involve limitations on cell size, number of dimensions, overall storage capacity, and other program parameters which, in the case of large-scale modeling operations, may be insufficient to operate on the data sets necessary to produce and run meaningful models.
For another, the data structures and outputs of existing spreadsheet, database and other entry-level or commonly available applications are typically arranged in proprietary format, rather than a widely interoperable object-based or other universal format. As still another drawback, the cells, rows, columns, and other data elements within commonly available spreadsheets, databases, and other entry-level programs can not be extracted as separate units and exported to other modeling or analytic tools, nor can slices of spreadsheets or databases be independently updated from within conventional application tools.
One result of these limitations is that copied cells or other data elements lose finer-resolution data when copied or moved to another data location, so that, for instance, the individual sales figures which combine to create a gross sales number are all lost when the cell containing the gross figure is copied or moved. In short, the use of spreadsheet, database, and other consumer or business-level applications to conduct modeling operations involves significant shortcomings, due in part to the fact that those classes of platforms are not designed to reliable handle modeling functionality. At present, therefore, a manager, developer, engineer, or other professional or user with modeling requirements is faced with a choice between installing a large and expensive mainframe-based solution with its attendant infrastructure, a spreadsheet or database-based entry level solution with its attendant limitations on power and data handling, or a combination of those two types of platforms. It may be desirable to provide object-based or object-compatible modeling platforms capable of generating modeling objects which encapsulate various modeling features, which preserve multi-layer data attributes, which are exportable to other external modeling tools, and which can be readily extracted from existing database sources.